Percabeth and company -15 years later
by ioGaggag69
Summary: Kids, friends, family... My little idea on the future of Percabeth and their friends. Annabeth is remembering everything that happened and is telling you my friend everything Enjoy and comment please :) PS: There are other characters than Annabeth and Percy but just minor.
1. Chapter 1

When I found out I was pregnant again, I thought I was going to explode. My beloved seaweed brained husband had knocked me up, AGAIN.

Percy and I are a very happy couple, and we have been for a long time. We have been married for eight years, and have been together for more than twice as long : seventeen years. Met at twelve, fell in love during the following years, got married at twenty five. So yeah, a very long time. Half our lives! That's something! I am his first and only. He is my first and only. Forever. At that point you're thinking "wow, such a perfect couple *sigh*". But that's not it.

Let me get this straight. We went together on a big quest to save the world at twelve. He almost died. I almost died. We defeated Kronos the fucking Titan. That's how we saved the world. We started dating then. I never made a move before because I thought he was gonna die thanks to this great profecy. Well, except under mount St Helen when I kissed him because he might have died in a very close future and all bit... Anyways. I never made a move. Bit then he turned down immortality and godship for me, plus he made a beautiful and oh so cute declaration of love. I know right? I couldn't say no... Plus I liked him. A lot... Oh ok I loved him! Happy now?

After that we were a happy couple for a few month before he was taken away by Hera, sent to the Roman camp. Then we found each other again. We went on a quest to the ancient lands with our friends. I did my little solo quest. We both fell into Tartarus because he wouldn't leave me (best boyfriend ever ^^). We went through Tartarus together, got out of it, closed the doors of death (almost died a hundred times doing that). Then we defeated all the mean monsters giants and company. Got Gaea back to sleep (not possible to actually kill her). We then brought back peace between Greeks an Romans. And we finally could go back home.

So that's how much our couple is strong.

We Got to live our life together at Camp Half-Blood. We both turned 17 and we were supposed to leave but... We asked to stay. It was our rights! We saved the worLd! Twice! The god weren't so much into it for stupid reasons like "other will ask the same thing" or "you could go to New Rome". But then Percy offered something which would please one god in particular : our beloved Mister D, also known as Dyonisos. Percy asked to take the head of the camp for as long as he'll live. Mister D immediately got on our side. He said that it would just last a few decades, nothing much for a god, anD that he would get back to it afterwards. After long hours of discussion, grand size option they accepted. Zeus announced:

"You'll have have a house, next to the Big House" he looked at Athena with a bit of fears in his eyes. "Hum. You'll live together as requested and nobody will do anything about it". This one was for Athena. She still had something against Percy. But she said nothing. "I now desine you, Perceus Jackson, son of Poseidon, the new Headmaster of Camp Half-Bood!" Percy seemed genuinely happy. He loves kids and he loves taking care of them at Camp. It was a bit odd in the beginning since he was only 17 but no body said anything. We got everything settled with the Olympians and head back to Camp.

We arrived as descrete as we could and got to the Big House. We announced the big news Chiron who seemed happy about the idea. We went into a room since our house wasn't ready yet.

That night at the dining pavilion was epic! Chiron got to the principal table as usual. Campers seemed noticing the empty Poseidon table and the absence of Annabeth at Athena's. After a few minutes they started wondering why Mister D wasn't there. We were waiting. When they got impatient I got up and went to sit next to Chiron. The suprised look on everybody's face was priceless. But the best was when Percy sat at the headmaster chair. Nobody reacted for at least five minutes. Then Percy just said "I am your new headmaster." Everybody burst into cheers and cries of joy. We didn't even eat and immediately got to the Camp Fire, dancing and singing like crazy goats.

That's how started our new life at Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 2

So here I am, pregnant with my fifth child... Don't get me wrong, I am very happy, I love my kids, this one included. Bit pregnancy... Well, it is defiantly a beautiful thing, miracle of life and everything. But it's not easy. I have been pregnant three times before, I know what I am saying : back aches, nausea, big belly... I have through all that already! I think I can do it again, I am pretty sure I can. Percy loves kids, so he won't mind at all.

I just hope it is a girl. I love my boys, but I don't want my baby girl to live surrounded by boys her entire childhood. Pax is five now and she always asks if mommy and daddy can make a little sister for her... We educated all of our kids equally, no pink for girls and blue for boys or anything. They all have the same amount of work, common toys... So Pax was never educated as a girl who doesn't like boys, who plays with dolls and doesn't play with a ball... Not all girly and stuff. And I'm thankful for that. But still, she always wanted a sister. Which I can understand, having two brothers and no sister.

So yeah, I'd love a girl. It reminds me of the first time I was pregnant. One of the best but also worst days of my life. That day I got engaged and found out I was pregnant for the first time. That's pretty great. But that day I almost lost my fiancé and father of my unborn babies. Not cool. Let me tell you the whole story.

It was a day like any other. Percy and I woke up early for no special reason. He brought me breakfast in bed, which is pretty unusual. He entered the room in his pants, so romantic. He got on the bed and put the breakfast on my knees while kissing me on the cheek.

- Hey sunshine, he said grinning. Slept well?

- Mmmmh, I answered sleepily.

- Oh! Grumpy! He teased. Want me to feed you?

- No...

I looked at him and he served me his very own gorgeous smile. I could help it, I smiled back.

- Seaweed brain... That's so sweet, I said looking at my plate full of crumbled eggs and bacon. What got into you, you're usually so lazy...

- Oh nothing, he said not so genuinely, I just wanted my wonderful beautiful nice and intelligent girlfriend to spend a good day in my enjoyable company.

- You did something wrong, didn't you? I asked falsely concerned.

- Nope, just wanted to be nice.

- Wanna ask me something? I insisted.

- Nope, don't you trust me?

The way he asked it was so cute that I stopped my investigation and ate. It was surprisingly good.

- You did this? I asked impressed.

- Yep! No nymph's help, I swear on the Styx!

So he really did something nice and by himself... Ok.

- I am gonna let you finish while I shower ok? He asked extremely sweetly.

- Yeah, thanks.

I kissed him and he left the room. I heard the shower start and kept eating. I was kind of feeling weird. Had been going on for a few days. I was kinda getting suspicious about it. I would go see Chiron later, just in case. After fifteen minutes or so I got up and put on shorts and a Camp's T-shirt. I would shower later, I knew Percy was gonna take his time in the bathroom. I brushed my hair quickly and got out of the room.

Percy was in the middle of the living room, which was perfectly clean and tidied up. Percy looked a bit nervous. He was hiding his hands behind his back.

- Hey hon', I simply said. You ok?

- Yeah... He answered shakily. Actually, I have something to ask you... But I have to tell you something first...

- I'm listening.

- Annabeth...

He paused.

- I have been loving you for so long I can't even remember not loving you.

His voice was more steady, but now my heart was beating like crazy.

- I found you gorgeously beautiful the second I saw you. The first time you talked to me, I did not even got why a girl like you would want to communicate with me, even to tell me that I drooled in my sleep...

I chuckled slightly.

- Still do... I whispered.

- Hum, he continued. The first time we kissed, even though it was just because I was a 90% sure going to die a few minutes later...

- No it was n...

- Please, let me finish. The first time we kissed I felt like everything was gonna be fine, that my whole world was perfect. It was the same the second, third and every other time we kissed. And that's because you are my world. And you are perfect. Everything I dislike about you, well I love it. I love you Annabeth. That's why I'm doing all this.

He stopped for a few seconds just to take a deep breath. He looked down at his clothing and then at mine. He then looked around out humble place while saying:

- This might not be the most romantic and accurate place to do what I'm doing, but there is no need. You and I, we don't need anything special. Just what we have is extraordinary by itself. I didn't want to ask you this in front of people, because everything is perfect just by being with you. I didn't want to ask you this in a fancy restaurant or even in the Empire State because I just need to be with you so a place becomes amazing. I want to be with you, Annabeth, in this place. Because it is ours and it is everything that matters. I wanna be with you Annabeth Chase, and this for the rest of my life. I know we are not ordinary people. We don't need conventions. But still, just as a symbol of our love, and so your mom might just a bit less want to kill me, I will ask you this. And I will get down on one knee, I asked your mom and dad, and I will do it old school.

That's when I laughed. I always laugh when I am happy, I can't help it I'm sorry!

- You're laughing at me, he complained.

- No I'm not!

- You are so not making this easy...

- I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain.

- Well I don't care, I will do this no matter what.

He sounded really, really determinate. I was smiling like a moron. Then he did it old school, like he said. He got closet and then got down on one knee. He looked up at me and said:

- Annabeth Chase, I've loved you, I love you, and I will always love you.

He revealed from behind his back a little box. He opened it, just like in the movies, and he did what he wanted to do. He asked me THE question:

- Will you marry me?

My mouth just hang open. I was yelling yes in my mind but it wouldn't come out.

- Please? He added with his pleading baby seal sea green eyes I love so much.

And THEN it came out:

- Yes! Yes Percy! Of course! Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!

While I was repeated yes like crazy he slipped the ring on my finger. Then he got up with a dangerously for my heart hot smile. I jump at his neck and french kissed him with the most love and passion and everything I could. As always when we kiss my mind goes wild and I can't think about anything else. We kissed for what seems like centuries. He broke the kiss and told me:

- Should we head back in the room or...?

- The room, I answered. Good idea.

I took his hand and we ran up the stares to get there.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later we got back to usual life. He had to go teach the kids sword fight and then possibly welcome a new camper who was supposed to be brought in by and young satyr not very experienced, so he was kinda worried. As a perfect fiancée, that felt weird at the time, I told him everything was gonna be fine and "have a good day honey!" with a fake housewife voice. He smiled at me, kissed me and then head to the arena.

I had nothing to do. No architecture project in process, no friends to meet. I was thinking about Iris-messaging my dad or something when I felt kinda sick. I felt like throwing up but I was fine so I went to see Chiron:

- Hi Annabeth. How are you today?

- Oh great, I said with a pained smile. Percy and I are getting married, he just asked me.

- Congratulations! He cheered. That's so great, it has been a long time since the last Greek wed...

He stopped when he looked at me.

- Annabeth are you ok?

He sounded genuinely concerned.

- Yeah, I answered. Just a little stomach ache. Just wanted to check, in case it's anything important.

- Oh ok. Sit down.

I did as asked and he started touching my belly, asking when I felt pain.

- It's more like a need to throw up, I explained. The pain is kinda general, not in precise points.

- Well go throw up then! He ordered me.

I looked at him before half running to the big house's toilet. I threw up and immediately felt better. I came back in the room and Chiron was smiling.

- I feel better, thanks, what ever you did, I said.

- I think you're pregnant, he announced.

I stood right there in shock. He added:

- But nothing's sure. You'd better go in town to check, we don't have any ultrasound device at Camp, this kinda never usually happens. I'll call Argus.

I was still in shock so I didn't immediately reacted. After one minute I said:

-Yeah. Thanks.

I got up the hill where Argus was waiting for me next to his van. The same van that that had brought me back here seven years ago after the big war against Gaea. Nostalgia... Valentine, Percy's sister, I'll explain later, and an Ares kid came with me in case I was attacked due to my possible situation. We got in the van and Val sat next to me:

- So sis, she said with this funny French accent of hers, giving me a nephew or two, huh?

- Not sure yet, I answered. And why two?

- You know twins, like the Stolls.

- I know what twins are, Seaweed Brain junior, just would there be two babies in there?

I gestured to my belly.

- You know very well I have a good feeling for this kind of things! Plus twins would be great, I've always wanted twins...

As usual she got in her thoughts and she drifted away. At that point there no use talking to her, she won't hear. The rest of the trip lasted what felt like hours. No body talked, especially the Ares kid who seemed pretty embarrassed.

When we arrived in front of the hospital I felt a ball of anxiety forming in my stomach. What if I was not pregnant? I had already imagined a tiny human in my arms, and maybe, like Val said, two. I loved the idea... And what if I was? How would Percy react? He'd take it well, I thought, he lives for and with kids. But we were not even married! I didn't care, we were already a family. I was ready for this, baby in the way or not.

We entered the hospital full of pls people, kids crying, people bleeding... I was not used to this and was a bit surprised at first, but a daughter of Athena is never surprised for long. We waited only a few minutes before they took us in for a blood test. An intern was doing the procedure and she seemed very nervous but focused. She gave my blood to a nurse and staid with us. Val, like she always does, talked to her:

- What's your name? She asked kindly.

Such a great person my future sister-in-law.

- Gaëtane.

- Well, Gaëtane, not a very American name by the way, you did a great job, she said a hand on her shoulder. I wanted to become a doctor a few years ago, before I uh...

She was thinking about how her entire life was thrown upside down when she arrived at the camp.

- ...got in something else, she finished.

- Are you French? The intern asked.

Valentine's accent was so obvious that everybody always asked her that. She is French, kinda. But she's actually Greek, or American...

- Well, Val said, it's complicated... But yeah, let's say I am.

- Oh me too! The intern exclaimed. That's great! Comment êtes vous arrivées ici?

- Il y a six ans...

Here they were, gone in a French conversation I couldn't understand. Val tried to teach me many times, but with my dyslexia it is kinda impossible. But anyway, the nurse came in the the room and gave the results to Gaëtane. She studied them and announced with a smile:

- You're five weeks pregnant, Miss Chase. Congratulations. Who is the happy daddy? Is that you young man? She asked the Ares kid.

- Oh no...

He was so embarrassed I wanted to laugh. But I was not that mean.

- It's my big brother, Val answered. So I am a very happy aunt!

- So it is a half French baby? Gaëtane asked enthusiastically.

- Uh actually no, I said. It's very complicated. Thank you for everything. When should we come for the first ultrasound?

- Come take an appointment now, the sooner the better!

She led us to the front desk and I took an appointment for a week later. I was happy but still a bit worried. I didn't know what was up with my baby yet. Or babies... Oh no! Val's words were getting in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

We got out and got up the hill. I stopped when I saw what was going on.

Four kids and a satyr were running toward us, followed by a dozen of monsters, and some of them were pretty big. I had the reflex to start running but I remembered that a few cells were developing in my belly so I stopped. So older campers got out to help. Percy arrive on Blackjack, Riptide in one hand. He stopped next to me:

- Hey! He said. What have you been up to? Looked for you everywhere...

- I was in town. I'll have something to tell you tonight.

- Ok babe! Gotta go!

- Be careful! Love you! I answered.

But he was already in the fight. He yelled at the campers to get the new ones inside. They all obeyed except one of them. It was the Ares kid who went with me at the hospital. He knew very well Percy needed to be in good shape for me and his baby(ies). At that thought I smiled. Such a nice boy. Percy yelled at him again, harder this time, so he executed the order.

Percy wad fighting with all his strength, as usual. "It's my job" he says. He had the advantage until Blackjack got hit and was send away, hopefully in the Camp's direction. Percy jumped off his back just in time to go back to the monsters. Some kids got to the pegasus to take care of him. Percy was alone in front of five big monsters now. I trusted him, with all my heart, but I felt like it was gonna go wrong. And I was right. A blade went through his left shoulder. He cried out in pain and I could help but do the same. I started running towards him, crying, but Val grabbed me. "Don't" she whispered to me. Percy fell on his knees as another blade hit him, a bit closet to his heart.

- Percy! I yelled with all the air I had in my lungs.

I was crying all the tears of my body. I was lying on the grass of the Camp's hill, not moving. One of the two last monsters got closer, ready to give the final hit, when Kitty O'Leary ran towards him and jumped at his neck. He dissolved into dust instantly. Tyson was following her yelling:

- Not my brother!

Kitty attacked the last monster while Tyson picked Percy up and ran back to the Camp. All the monsters were gone but I didn't feel better. Val let me go when Tyson entered the secured zone and I ran directly towards him as he gently put Percy down on the grass. The crowd made space around him, everybody was silent, some were crying.

- Go get Chiron! I heard Val screaming, but her voice seemed far away.

The only thing that mattered was Percy. I started talking to him.

- Percy, baby, I started. You can't die now. Not just because of a bunch of little monsters, right?

I was crying while speaking.

- You are stronger than that! You went though Tartarus, we did it together. We went through so much together, we should keep going, don't you think? Plus you have things to live for. We're gonna get married, remember? I said yes, better not waste that.

The others remained silent, only Val was yelling in the back, getting everything to save Percy.

- You have a great sister. She was taken away from you for so long, you deserve your time with her. And your brother, he needs you you know. He saved you today, he is pretty great too. And all the kids, you are their idol, their mentor, you have them, they admires you. And you have your mom, and Paul...

I put his hand on my belly.

- And you have us. Me. And your babies.

I was sure about it now, I could feel it. I was pregnant with twins.

- You are gonna be a father, Percy. We are gonna be patents together. TOGETHER you hear me? I can't do this alone. Those babies need their daddy. We deserve our happy ending, and they deserve their happy beginning. Stay with me Percy, please, stay with us...

At that very moment I felt his hand move on my belly. A slight, gentle movement, but I defiantly felt it. At the same time Chiron and Val arrived.

- He moved his hand, I said still crying and shaking.

- Ok, Chiron said. That's good.

His tone was reassuring. Val put her hand on Percy's injured shoulder. She closed her eyes.

- His wound is to deep, I can't heal him, she said. It's gonna be ambrosia and nectar treatment. Rest too. Lots of rest.

Percy slightly moved his head while Val and the Ares kid from the hospital lifted him up. He opened his mouth and whispered:

- Annabeth... Babies...

I guess that's all he recalled from my little survive speech. I wanted to follow them but Val warned me:

- It's gonna be all bloody and all in there, you'd better stay outside, maybe rest a little.

I sat on a chair next to the infirmary. I couldn't sleep. I waited there for long. Way to long. I was absently rubbing my belly even though it was still flat. After a few hours Val came out, in a surgical outfit, her hands bloody.

- I have always dreamed to do this, she said, but another situation would have been better...

- Is he...? I asked.

- He is ok. An Apollo child is bandaging him. You will see him in minutes. I'll stay with you, if that's ok.

I didn't reply but she sat next to me anyway. When the Apollo kid came out he seemed in shock. Injuries which needed surgery where really rare in here, so it was probably his first. I thanked him and he got out yelling "I just helped saving the great Percy Jackson!". Val left and I got in the room.

Percy looked pale but he was as handsome as always. I sat next to him and put my hand on his. I waited there a few ten minutes before he moved his hand under mine.

- Hey Seaweed Brain, I said smiling.

- Hey, he answered.

- Can you stop almost getting yourself killed all the time please? I don't think my heart will take it much longer.

He chuckled weakly.

- I'll try... He whispered before returning back to sleep.

I felt better now that I knew he was alright so I went back home to take a quick nap. Which turned into a very long one. It was the morning when I was woken up by the Ares kid who helped me and Percy the day before.

- Hey Madame, he said shyly. There were some problems with Mister Percy and...

I didn't even wait for the end, I just ran out of my house.

- Madame Annabeth! I hears the kid yelling from behind.

I felt bad. What had happened during my sleep? How was Percy? I stormed in the infirmary without a warning. I didn't stop, heading towards his room.

- Percy is... started Val.

I went in and I saw Percy, standing in the middle of the room, buttoning up a shirt. He smiled at me with his usual grin. I walked to him half-yelling.

- You Perceus Jackson! Don't you ever scare me like this ever again! You hear me? You want to kill me or what? You get me pregnant, ask me to marry you and decide to die then?! Don't you ever again...

He was smiling at me.

- So it was true? He asked me.

- What?

He got closer to me and put his hands on m belly.

- You are really pregnant? That was not a dream?

I did not move, I just looked at him. I had just yelled at me and he only noticed that I was pregnant? I couldn't stay mad at him much longer when he looked at me we his eyes full of wonder and happiness and love. I smiled and gave him his answer.

- Yeah, Percy. I am pregnant with twins.

I was not a 100% sure about that but more like 99%.

His smile widened as he hugged me as he could due to his injury.

- Oh Gods Annabeth that's great!

He kissed me once, twice and then kissed me longer and more passionately. He seemed almost thankful. As if answering my thoughts he said.

- Tank you Annabeth, for all the gift you gave me today and for everything else.

I hugged him tighter and cried in his arms. Everything was perfect.

That night was great at campfire. We partied for hours after we announced both our big news : the wedding and the pregnancy. Everybody cheered us and congratulated us. I went to see the Ares kid, actually named Michael. I didn't give you any description of him actually. He was a tall métis, very handsome, twenty one (Percy made that we accept older campers) so he is only three years younger than I am actually. He has been here for ten years, so I knew his face but I never had talked to him before. He is very nice when you get to know him. After talking to him and thanking him I went back to the party. We were all so happy we didn't see time pass until we were so tired we didn't stand anymore. Percy and I went back to our house and got to bed.

- Good night I said to Percy.

- Good night you three, he replied playfully.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello little babies! It's daddy!" Percy was talking to my thirty four weeks pregnant belly. He sure has a lot in common with his sister, but they are really REALLY alike in the way they unconditionally love children. And in the same time pregnant bellies. Especially MY pregnant belly. When he started kissing it I pushed his head away while saying

"Stop it, Percy" I said in an exasperated voice "you're ridiculous."

He was now wearing this adorable pout of his. "That's because you're jealous!" he said in a childish voice.

"What?"

"You're jealous because you can't do it!" he said while crossing his arms.

"Jealousy in not wise. It is not in my habits." I said with my Athena like voice.

"Yeah right." Percy concluded before he went to the kitchen.

I've got to say I might have been a little bit jealous. But just a little. I was fat as an obese cow, I couldn't see my feet, I was not always feeling well... and I couldn't even kiss my babies! That was so not fair. I had all the disadvantages and them all the advantages.

"I know what you're thinking" Percy told me now standing in the door frame between our kitchen and living room. "You think you're the unlucky one here"

"No I'm n-" I started.

"But I would love to feel my children!" he protested. "To have them right there in my belly" he said pointing at the said location. "I would love to feel them kick, move or anything else. Even for all the nausea and backaches in the world... Annabeth are you all right?" he finally asked worriedly.

I was crying. I have been told by mother that the hormones weren't actually that bad. But for me they were HORRIBLE. I had crisis all the frigging time. Percy came to me and grabbed softly my shoulders.

"Hey babe, I didn't want to-"

"It's so beautiful... what you're saying." I said sobbing.

Percy looked at me in shock. I never say this kind of things usually. But under my very-pregnant-with-two-babies state I was like a fountain. And an actual girly girl.

I put my hands on my belly and soon Percy covered them with his. I felt tow little feet simultaneously kicking my hands.

"Oh! Percy! They're kicking!" I slipped my hands from under Percy's and I saw his expression change. He seemed happier than ever. He had felt them kick already but never that strong and at the same time.

Suddenly Valentine entered the house, without knocking of course. She practically live here. "Hey guys!" she said "Still don't want to know your babies gender?"

"No!" I answered "It has to be a surprise!" I stopped for a second. "Plus I don't even understand how you can know"

"I can feel it!" She said dramatically touching her heart. "It's the way I am and you know it. Gift from the Gods and everything."

I didn't answer, I was too interested in Percy's reaction to the kicks. When it stopped he looked up at Val. "Hey sis" he saluted. "What ya doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking on you. That's tow healthy babies you made here" she said gesturing toward my belly. "Also, I was hungry" She took an apple from our table. "Thanks!" she said just before exiting the house. At that very same second I felt water ripping on my inner thighs. A lot if water. I felt one of the baby move. I grabbed my belly. "Percy..." I moaned.

Valentine immediately ran back inside. "Oh Gods your water just broke". She can really feel those things. She must have had felt it from the outside. She got on her knees next to me.

Percy's eyes opened wider than ever. "Wha- what?" His mouth was hanging open.

"Yes, brother, you're having your babies today."

Percy didn't react and I started panicking.

"Aren't they early?" I was breathing really fast.

"You tow, stop panicking!" Val said in her most convincing tone. "You're babies are healthy. Tow weeks early is absolutely nothing. And Percy close your mouth." We both stopped our little crisis and looked up at her. "Now, you tow listen to me. Those babies are my nephews, or nieces, as much as they are your children you hear me?" we both nodded without saying anything.

"Annabeth" she said taking my hands into hers. "We did not have time to discuss about this. Where do you want to deliver?"

"What?" I asked incredulous.

"Here or at the infirmary?"

I thought for a listen but quick I had a contraction. I moaned in pain. I saw Val launch her watch. She was minuting the space between contractions. "Those babies don't seem to want to wait. You answer now or you have no choice."

"Ok..." I said weakly "I... the infirmary."

I hadn't finished that she was already at the door. She gave instruction to Percy "Percy, you support her to the infirmary. I'm going to get everything ready. Ok?"

We both nodded. "See ya in a few!" she said cheerfully. She smiled at us before she ran to the Big House.

Percy got me up and put my arm around his shoulders. "It's gonna be ok" he told me in a not so reassuring tone. I smiled at him anyway. He was panicking as much as I was. Except I had the pain. We walked as fast as we could to the infirmary. Inside the other of the prophecy and Nico were there smiling at us.

"How did Val got them all here that fast?" I asked Percy "I really think she is a ninja." Percy chuckled. We got some 'good luck' from our friends and got into the improvised delivery room. Val had prepared everything already and was waiting for.

"What a privilege to deliver my own nephews or nieces." She said with a smile. "Let's get going. Please take your seat" she said in a professional voice gesturing to the delivery chair. "You got another contraction yet?"

"Nooooo..." A flow of pain went though me. I squeezed Percy's hand so tight. But he didn't react. "Ah, yes."

Val looked at her watch. "Fifteen minutes" she said. "Those babies really are impatient."

She put on plastic gloves making them clap on her wrist. "I'm gonna have to ask you to unclothe. I got some hospital clothes." She gestured toward the said clothes. I didn't immediately react. She looked up at me. "Hurry up. They won't wait." She told me.

Percy helped me get up. I quickly changed and got back on the chair. The contractions were closing up. Val looked at her watch again. "Five minutes already?"

I was still holding Percy's hand. He hasn't said a thing since we got here. "You ok?" I asked in a pained voice.

"I should be the one asking you this" he answered and smiled at me. "I was just thinking about the name we're going to give them. We didn't think much about girls names" I saw Val smile from the corner of my eye. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her "Don't you dare spoil the surprise!" I said in a murderous voice. She closed her mouth but kept on smiling.

"Please open your legs" she ordered me.

"I never thought my sister-in-law would ever ask me that" I said playfully. But soon another contraction hit me.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh that's tow minutes" Val said. She looked between my thighs. That felt really weird. "You're fully dilated. They're coming soon"

Right after she said that I felt another contraction. I was in such pain I wanted to stop everything. I didn't know what it was worth yet. I looked at Percy.

"How could you do this to me?" I yelled at him. Shock was obvious on his face.

"Don't worry she doesn't mean it" Val said. I looked at her.

"How do YOU know?" I suddenly wanted to kill her.

"You'll see when they'll be there" she answered. She smiled at Percy but ignored me.

Another contraction. I screamed in pain. Percy grabbed my second hand. "I love you" he whispered to me. His voice sounded so sweet, worried and loving at the same time I couldn't resist. All the hatred I had in me flew away.

"I love you too" I said weakly

"You'll see, they are worth it" he said. He kissed me softly.

Another contraction. What was that? thirty seconds? twenty five?

"That's ten" Val answered my silent questions. Ten?! already? "Get ready" she warned me with a smile. "Push if you want to. My French mom always told me it was stupid to push. But it depends on the mother. But don't forget to breath. Let me show you"

She showed me the way I was supposed to breath. Tow in. Tow out. So representative of my situation.

"Percy" Val informed him "I put a bowl of water and a towel to cool her down for you." Indeed there it was, right next to chair. Such a great future doctor my sister-in-law.

"Aaaaaaand... here he or she comes!" Val said. But there was no need. I could perfectly feel it. "I can see the head." Val said, her head way too close to my vajayjay according to me.

A few seconds, or minutes, I did t really know, passed.

"Head's out!" Vla updated. "Let's pull those shoulders out."

I felt those shoulders way enough. I was groaning, moaning, crying of pain all the way. Percy held my hand and cooled down my forehead. He was doing his best and I was so thankful he was there.

A few seconds. "Shoulders out!"

Pain. Pain. Pain. Percy. Pain.

"What a beautiful butt I see there!" Val joked.

Pain. Less pain. More pain. A cry. Wait what?

"And here he is!" Val said. "That's a boy! Born at 5:55p.m." She was smiling from ear to ear as she held up my baby boy for me to see. So were Percy and I. She cut the umbilical cord "Wanna hold him?" she asked Percy. He nodded silently. She quickly washed him and wrapped him up in a white towel.

When she handed him to Percy he looked so happy it made me even happier than I already was. He took him the way we were told in parenting classes. He was a natural. His parental instinct were already there and he seemed like a fish in water. I hadn't really seen my baby's face yet. As if answering my thought Percy put him closer to me, right between us.

And there he was. My first baby. My little boy. It felt weird not to have him in my belly anymore but I had never been that happy before. He was so tiny, so fragile. That moment I made a promise to myself and to my son. I won't ever let anything happen to him. His little cheeks were red. His little eyes were closed but I could already tell they were beautiful. He had a beautiful tiny mouth. Just an inch large, maybe less. His hand was closed into a tiny little fist. I grabbed it softly and I couldn't have been happier. I was touching my son. My baby boy only a few seconds old. I looked up at Percy. He looked at me.

"I guess that's Alexander then." I whispered with a smile. Percy smiled back. "Hello Alexander Poseidon Frederic Jackson Chase." He said to our son. "Alex" he finished.

I felt pain go through my body.

"Sorry to interrupt but the other one won't wait much longer" Val said. "Great name by the way." She got ready for the second baby. She hasn't told us if they were identical or not. She said 'If you want the gender to be a surprise, let it be a surprise all the way!' So I had no idea if this one would be a girl or a boy. I didn't care anyway, I would love him or her.

I felt another contraction. "The head is already there" Val informed us. Percy had given Alexander to an Apollo kid who was there for the care of the babies. Val's apprentice. The one who was there when Percy almost died, the day I announced him those tow babies.

I didn't know why but I felt the need to push. So I did so. "It's gonna be the shoulders." Val said. "Ok shoulders out"

This was followed by great pain for about ten minutes. "This one is not as impatient I see."

I waited, pain overwhelming me. When I got impatient I pushed. Percy was still holding my hand. "And butt's out" Val said.

Suddenly the pain calmed down, like magic. I was not entirely gone but I could bear it more easily now. "Feet out!" Val said. "So, basically, baby's out!"

I tilted my head up, waiting. Why wasn't he crying? A vague of stress grew inside me. But it vanished the moment I heard a very loud cry emerging from my baby I couldn't yet see. I saw some movement as Val vaguely cleaned him up.

"And that's..." she started while standing up. "a second boy!" she was holding him in her arms, as naturally as Percy did with Alexander earlier. "Born at 6:33. You're lucky they were pretty fast." She concluded, smiling at us. "It's Annabeth's turn I guess" she said while handing me my second son. "George" she said to her apprentice "Bring his brother please." George did as said and got Alex back to us. Percy held him. I held...

"Maximus" Percy said. I smiled at him and completed "Maximus Neptune Paul Jackson Chase"

"Seriously?" I heard Val say "Maximus?" Of course she was joking. I didn't care. I just smiled.

I looked down at him. Identical. They were identical. The exact same face. Beautiful and perfect. I made the same promise i made with Alex. Nothing will ever happen to my babies. Percy and I stayed there in maze, looking at our newly born sons. We had smiled on our faces and they wouldn't leave our faces.

"We're gonna have to take them for a check up now" Val said softly. "Don't worry they'll be back soon" She took Alex first and put him down in a crib. She did the same with Max.

Afterwards I had to finish the work and I'm definitely not going to explain that to you. Trust me you don't want to.

After some time they brought our babies back. They were covered by grey and sea green blankets with their name on it. Val followed, smiling. "You told me your choices of names, and I knew their gender. So I got them a little something."

"Thank you sister!" Percy said before he hugged her. I was in bed, exhausted.

"I did their check up and they are perfect. Don't worry about anything. No allergies. No illnesses. They are fully grown."

"Thank you" I said.

"I'll let you four alone." She exited the room and I could hear our friends asking questions in the other room.

I held both of them at the same time, like I had dreamt of doing for month. Percy put his arm around my shoulders. We had been so impatiently expecting them, this was the happiest moment of our lives. I got tired and Percy put them back in their crib, under their adorable blankets. In a few seconds I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning. I had slept for thirteen hours Percy told me. I had my rights, I had just given birth to tow babies in less than an hour. Anyway.

When I woke up Percy was leaning over our sons. He was fully awake. He was singing a French song about a boat floating though the sea Val taught him. I smile. He saw I was awake so he came to my side.

"For how long have you been up?" I asked.

"I didn't sleep for a second." He answered. I looked at him, stunned.

"Not at all?"

"Nope. I couldn't." He said in excitement. "They are so amazing! I watched them all the time you slept. I love the way their tiny chests rise when they breath. The way they move their little feet. The way they put their hands in fists. Alex grabbed my little finger so hard! it was amazing. This little person has got so much strength. He wouldn't let go. For about half an hour he was holding my finger so tight! he is such an amazing little guy!" Percy explained to me. "As Alex was holding my finger, Max opened his eyes. Val explained to me that their actual colour would appear in only a few month but... still. They were beautiful. He was not exactly looking at me, but sure enough he was staring in my direction. I could see all this amazement in his eyes. And he had such a strong glare! Almost as strong as yours. You know this glare of yours that's so amazing? The same. I never thought I would see so much beauty in only one night. They did hundreds or other amazing things!..." He wouldn't stop talking. He told me all the wonder in our sons. He got them to me and we watched them together for hours, commenting on every single thing they did. We spent our first great moments as a family, smiles on our faces all the time. A bit before midday Val came in.

"May I let them in?" she asked gesturing to the waiting room. She was talking about our friends.

"Yeah, of course" Percy accepted.

Piper came in first "Congratulations!" She half yelled. She was herself five month pregnant. Hazel immediately followed, hand in hand with Frank. She didn't even bother to greet us, she went to the babies right a way. She let go of Frank's hand. He patted Percy in the back while congratulating him.

"They are so beautiful" Hazel said. "What are their names?" she asked me.

"Alexander on the left, Maximus on the right."

"Maximus?!" Leo yelled as he got in. "Really? Poor child."

"Shut up Leo" Calypso said, walking in behind him. "Good job there guys" she greeted us.

Jason entered too. He went beside Percy and Frank. They were talking about how great uncles they would be to Alex and Max. I smiled.

Nico was staying in the door frame. But he was smiling. He might seem dark and sad all the time, but he can be touched by other people's happiness. I was sure he would get his own happiness sometime.

We heard the horn blow, calling everyone to lunch. Summer had began a few days ago so there already was a lot of campers. But. Wait. I had completely lost count of days!

"Percy. What day was it yesterday? I totally lost count! I don't even know my sons birthday!"

"It was the seventh of July." He answered smiling at me.

"I like this date." I concluded.

Val cleared her throat. "Guys, we should go eat now"

I reacted "I'm starving!" I said in new mom crazy way. They all laughed. "But I don't want to leave them." I added, looking at my babies.

"You're ok to take them with you" Val informed us. "They are perfectly fine. If you don't mind them being looked at by every child in this camp you can take them to the Pavilion."

We all started to move toward the exit. I took Alex and Percy took Max. When we arrived to the Pavilion, we got attacked by a crowd of happy campers. We were congratulated by everyone. Grover was almost crying. Juniper was. We were hugged, our babies were held by some of them. Chiron seemed more moved than I had ever seen him.

"Chiron" I started talking to him. "We'd like to ask you something."

"Anything Annabeth." He answered nicely.

"Would you be our sons instructor and teacher. It would be an honor to them and to us."

I swear I saw a tear drop on Chiron's cheek.

"It will mostly be an honor to me." I hugged him and Percy did the same.

We went to seat at our table. We didn't leave our babies for even a second. We ate with them in our arms all the way. Percy told a quick speech about parenting, and me about family. They all cheered and made a toast in our honor. My heart was filled with happiness.

Obviously the best day of my life.


End file.
